


Two Vampires in a Diner

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 April Bingo Table [9]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: April Showers 2015, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine and Caroline meet to conspire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Vampires in a Diner

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after "Brave New World" with spoilers up through that episode. Written for the prompt 'Spoonful of Sugar' for the Phase 14 April Bingo Table at writerverse on LJ.

Caroline sat at a table in the Mystic Grill, nervously jiggling her right leg. She poured one spoonful of sugar, then another, into her cup of coffee (she could no longer stand the taste of artificial sweeteners, ever since her transition).

Just as Caroline was about to check her phone for what felt like the hundredth time, Katherine slid into the seat across from her. “Where have you been?” Caroline said. “I’ve been waiting forever! And why did you want to meet here anyway?”

Katherine smirked. “Are you ashamed of being seen in public with me? Don’t worry; everyone in here thinks I’m Elena.”

“They won’t if the real Elena walks in and sees us!” said Caroline.

“Don’t you worry about my less interesting double; she and Stefan are out of town for the weekend” assured Katherine. “Now onto business: Tyler Lockwood.”

“What about him?” asked Caroline, confused as to why Katherine would have any interest in her friend.

“I want you to keep an eye on him. Do whatever it takes to get close to him. Can you do that for me?” Katherine asked, reaching forward to stroke Caroline’s cheek.

Caroline gulped and then nodded her head.

“Good” said Katherine. She stood up from the table, then leaned down and planted a kiss on the blonde’s lips. Turning to exit the diner, she called over her shoulder “I know you won’t disappoint me, Caroline.”


End file.
